Question: Rewrite ${((4^{-6})(3^{-10}))^{-3}}$ in the form ${4^n \times 3^m}$.
Explanation: ${ ((4^{-6})(3^{-10}))^{-3} = (4^{(-6)(-3)})(3^{(-10)(-3)})} $ ${\hphantom{ ((4^{-6})(3^{-10}))^{-3}} = 4^{18} \times 3^{30}} $